Blue Eyes
by nicoleeeeeeable
Summary: He loved her so much and he didn’t want to make her mad at him. He wanted to keep what they had. He decided he was going to go; all he had to do was say ‘I do.’ And it was over. Read/Review :


Blue Eyes

nikkilupinweasley

Rating: K

The clock tower struck 12 0'clock abruptly, its chords and chimes being echoed throughout the quaint little streets of Keplinger, England.

There was a figure walking slowly down the streets, but he stopped when the ringing hit him.

'Bloody hell.' He thought to himself. 'Only an hour left.'

The figure walked over to a nearby bench, in a small park, and sat down.

His eyes wandered around the small park until his eyes fell upon a young girl alone on the swings. Who was unusually alone.

She was around seven years of age and she had long straight bright red hair. She had big blue eyes, and freckles covering her face.

The girl reminded the figure of someone quite dear to him. Then, an older man with dark hair, walked over to her. He knelt down next to the swing, with outstretched arms. The young girl jumped off of the swing and into the man's arms.

"Uncle Rick!" the girl cried.

The man picked up the girl and brought her towards a muggle car. But, before he sat her down in the back seat and drove away, she whispered, "I love you so much Uncle Rick."

The figure thought about that young girl for a while, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

'Would she be terribly mad if I didn't show?' he argued with himself.

'What the bloody hell are you talking about?! Of course she'll be mad!'

'You're right. There wouldn't be anything without me, in her eyes at least.'

He loved her so much and he didn't want to make her mad at him. He wanted to keep what they had. He decided he was going to go; all he had to do was say 'I do.' And it was over.

Besides, everyone else is gone, from the war. Molly, Arthur, Fred and George, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Nymphadora, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and even Dumbledore. They were the only ones left.

The figure mentally shook his head; he hated to think of their losses. And with that, he stood and quietly apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

He appeared in the hallway, which to his surprise had been dusted and cleaned. The entire house was covered in white lilies, and white satin ribbons. There was the faint smell of vanilla in the air, as he continued to look around the house.

The house was unusually quiet as he climbed the steep staircase up to the bedrooms on the second floor. He looked around and he saw muggle hair and make-up products everywhere. Along with dress bags, and flower clippings.

He walked to a bedroom door, which was closed, and knocked lightly. The door opened a small crack and one big blue eye popped from the other side.

"Finally!" the eye stated.

"You're here! We can finally start." It exclaimed.

The figure on the other side of the door chuckled lightly.

"Where the bloody hell where you?!" the blue eye screeched.

"I guess you can say that I had a small dose of 'cold feet'" The figure said jokingly.

Blue eyes went quiet, "I thought you wouldn't come."

The figure let out air that was in his throat and opened the door fully.

"Love, you know I would nev…" the figure's words were cut off.

He was gawking at her. But, he couldn't help it. She was beautiful, more than she usually was. Her small frame was draped with a satin white dress that fell to the floor; it hugged every curve on her tiny body perfectly. Her make up was very light, and her hair cascaded down her back, in a big red mess of waves and curls.

Blue Eyes was blushing.

"You do know you're not supposed to see me until I'm ready, right?"

Once the figure caught his breath that was stuck in his diaphragm, he spoke.

"I know, I just couldn't help myself. You look gorgeous by the way."

Blue eyes nodded her head in gratitude. The figure flashed a smile before he gathered her in his arms and gave her a reassuring hug.

"I'll be at the altar waiting for you." He whispered into her ear.

Blue eyes giggled, "I'll be the one in white."

They let go of each other, and the figure walked towards the door.

The figure closed the door quietly behind him, and he apparated to the garden in the backyard.

When he got there, he saw around 60 chairs set up around this long white aisle rug. There were flowers in bloom everywhere, and a harp was playing softly behind the altar.

People were already seated quietly and were obviously waiting for the ceremony to start.

The figure quickly walked up the aisle to the altar and stood in his spot. He turned to see his godson standing behind him, the figure felt him gripping his shoulder in encouragement. He turned and gave him a reassuring look.

Merely seconds passed by when all of a sudden the guests turned their attention to the beginning of the aisle to see Hermione Granger, the Maid of Honor walking quietly down towards her spot in front of the altar.

Then, 5 year old Teddy Lupin walked down the aisle as well, wearing a small black tuxedo carrying a pillow with the rings on top of them. He walked towards the figure and gave him a low 'high five' before walking to stand next to his godson.

The guests quickly stood as the blue eyed bride made her grand entrance. She was walking slowly alone down the aisle, that's how she wanted it.

Merlin was she beautiful. Her veil was drawn heavily down across her, but the figure could still point out the tears running down her face.

Before he knew it, she was standing next to him. He put his arm out and she set hers inside of his, smiling. The minister quietly stepped up to the altar and thanked the congregation for coming.

Then he began the ceremony, "Who here gives this lovely bride, Ginerva Molly Weasley away to her fiancé?"

The figure heard a small voice, his voice say it. "I do."

The minister nodded, "Sirius Orion Black hereby gives Ginerva Molly Weasley away to her fiancé and his godson, Harry James Potter."

Sirius turned and shakingly took Ginny's veil and pulled it over her head. She was definitely crying now. She hugged Sirius very tightly before he sat down and whispered, "I love you so much Uncle Sirius."

Sirius nodded and took a seat next to Remus Lupin in the audience. He loved Ginny so much. Just, not like Uncle Love. More like Marriage Love…real love.

But he could never tell her that now. The night he was going to tell her how he truly felt, was the day Harry proposed. Sirius always thought it was just never meant to be. And since there was no one really left in the family to 'give her away' she had asked Sirius. He couldn't let her down.

Once the ceremony was over, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Teddy all apparated to the Burrow, where the reception was being held.

The music was already playing when they arrived, and they found a table, and all sat down. Neville and Luna Longbottom sat with them as well.

Harry and Ginny arrived a few minutes after everyone else did, and they had their first dance once they got there. After they danced, everyone else was asked to join them, too.

Sirius made his way over to Ginny as the music started, he bowed to her and she curtseyed. She laughed as he threw her all around the dance floor in a tango-like dance.

Once the music ended, they realized they had an audience surrounding them. Sirius danced with Luna, Hermione, and a few others but none of them were nearly as fun as he had with Ginny.

The dancing started going down to a minimum, and everyone started eating and going home. After a few hours, Remus and Hermione decided to bring Teddy home and go to bed since it was getting late, too. Neville and Luna went out onto the dance floor and started dancing after awhile.

Sirius was sitting at the table alone when he took out a big bottle of firewhiskey. He opened it and started chugging it.

He thought about absolutely nothing the entire time. But just before he fell under the slumber from the alcohol, he said one thing out loud, but not loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"I never thought in a million years that I'd be jealous of Harry Potter."

Reviews???

Flames Welcome!!


End file.
